Kyoudo no Hana
by petrichorian
Summary: Sasuke menghela nafas. Kadang dia berpikir betapa mudahnya si Dobe itu membuatnya melakukan hal konyol seperti bersosialisasi dengan berbagai manusia dengan sifat berbeda. Sungguh bukan dirinya! SasuNaruSasu, OOC, AU, GaJe, RNR?
1. Chapter 1

A Naruto fic by:

Ame no Suzushii

"Kyoudo no Hana"

.

.

Summary : "Karena bunga aku bertemu dengannya, jangan sampai semua ini berakhir"

© Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : hurt/comfort

Warning : Shonen Ai, OOC, AU, gaje, R&R

A/N : Ini adalah fic perdana saia di FFN ini, jadi, dimohon kerjasamanya para senpai dan senior di FFN ini… ^^ Sankyuu

* * *

Pemuda itu termenung, berdiri di salah satu jendela besar pada koridor rumah bergaya eropa itu. Pikirannya melayang ke arah taman yang terpampang di depannya, sebenarnya bukan taman yang menjadi pikirannya, tetapi seseorang yang sedang berada di taman itu, seorang pemuda remaja yang diakui sebagai adiknya.

Kita bahas satu persatu dua tokoh diatas, pemuda yang termenung tadi adalah Uchiha Itachi, pemuda ini memiliki mata onyx khas Uchiha, wajahnya lembut dan tampan, rambut panjangnya yang terikat rapi seakan menambah nilai fisiknya di mata orang. Dia seorang eksekutif muda yang berumur 22 tahun. Usia yang sangat muda bagi seorang pebisnis. Tapi itu terpaksa, kedua orang tuanya meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu. Meninggalnya kedua orang tua Itachi mengharuskan dia menjadi pewaris dari Uchiha Corp, dengan syarat sang Uchiha harus berumur 20 tahun. Itachi yang ketika orang tuanya meninggal masih berumur 18 tahun mendapat 3 tugas berat sekaligus. Pertama, dia harus mengurus adiknya yang masih berumur 12 tahun yang mungkin juga masih terperangkap dengan kesedihan karena kematian orang tuanya. Kedua, dia juga harus menggantikan ayahnya menjadi kepala keluarga Uchiha yang baru. Ketiga, waktu selama 2 tahun sebelum dirinya menginjak 20 tahun—dipakai untuk mengikuti berbagai macam pelatihan kilat untuk menjadi seorang pebisnis Uchiha yang memimpin jaringan Uchiha Corp di berbagai daerah maupun negara di dunia. Tapi semua itu perlahan-lahan teratasi, akhirnya 2 tahun lalu Itachi berhasil memimpin seluruh jaringan bisnis Uchiha.

Kita beralih ke pemuda yang sedang diperhatikan Itachi, sang tokoh utama di cerita ini. Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha lainnya yang tak kalah menarik dari Itachi. Mata onyx tentu saja dimilikinya, kulit putih pucatnya menhiasi wajah tampan Sasuke, rambut hitam kebiruannya dibuat menjadi spike, melawan gravitasi. Dia seorang remaja berumur 16 tahun. Sifat Sasuke berbeda dari kakaknya Itachi yang mempunyai sifat ramah. Sasuke berhati dingin, dia seperti ini karena kematian orang tuanya 4 tahun lalu. Dia lebih suka mengurung diri di dalam rumah daripada bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang di luar sana. Itulah sebabnya dia lebih memilih menjalani _home schooling_ daripada bersekolah di sekolah umum. Satu-satunya hal yang sering dilakukan Sasuke di luar hanyalah merawat kebun bunga peninggalan ibunya. Ibunya sangat menyukai bunga, Sasuke selalu merasa Ibunya ada di dekatnya ketika dia merawat kebun bunga itu. Sasuke sangat menyayangi kakaknya, karena kakaknya adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang masih hidup. Entah apa yang menyebabkan hal ini, tapi sorang Uchiha tak berumur panjang. Tak ada yang mencapai umur 55 tahun.

**And the story begin…**

'Adikku harus mempunyai seorang teman' pikir Itachi, dia sudah cukup melihat adiknya selalu merenung setiap hari di tempat yang sama, tanpa seorang pun yang menemaninya, kalau dibiarkan—mungkin adiknya bisa menjadi patung hidup. Lama itachi berpikir, masih terpaku di depan jendela—meskipun pandangannya tak fokus lagi kepada adiknya. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya, denan sedikit menyeringai juga bergumam mengapa ia tak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya, Itachi mengambil ponsel miliknya dari dalam saku celananya. Beberapa detik kemudian Itachi sudah menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya, menunggu orang yang dihubunginya berbicara.

"_Moshi moshi? Ada apa Itachi-kun?",_

"_Dei, aku butuh bantuanmu,"_

"_Bantuan apa?"_

"_Bagaimana kalau..._

Dan beberapa menit berikutnya, Itachi sudah tersenyum senang sambil terus menerus mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang tadi di di hubunginya.

*~*

Sasuke masih termenung di tengah taman. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu. Siang ini cukup panas, tapi Sasuke tak menghiraukan itu, tubuhnya masih tetap kering—dan tak tampak setetes pun keiringat menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sasuke tak tahu ini fatamorgana atau apa, tapi dia melihat wortel raksasa berkepala durian berjalan kearahnya. Semakin mendekat, Sasuke semakin tahu kalau itu bukanlah wortel, tapi... seorang laki-laki. Orang itu semakin mendekati Sasuke sampai berhenti di dekat Sasuke.

"Namamu Sasuke kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Namikaze Naruto!"

Sasuke's POV

"Mau apa kau disini?" Aku bertanya pada orang yang mengaku namanya Naruto ini.

"Umm... aku ini adiknya teman kakakmu! Aku disuruh menemanimu oleh Itachi-san. Mungkin kita bisa berteman karena seumuran!" serunya kepadaku. Sudah kuduga ini semua ulah Itachi yang usil itu.

"Kau adiknya Deidara?" tanyaku.

"Yap, benar sekali! Kalau boleh tahu, kau sedang apa sendirian di sini?" dia akhirnya duduk di sapingku, perasaan aneh terbersit di hatiku—perasaan senang karena memiliki 'teman'.

"Kebiasaan... setiap ada waktu luang pasti aku ke sini" Aku melihat gambaran perasaan bingung di wajahnya.

"Lalu, kau hanya melamun di sini?" Tanyanya lagi.

'Tidak juga, aku mempelajari 'bahasa bunga' di sini" jawabku santai, kulihat mata _azure_nya memandang sekeliling.

"Memang di sini ada banyak sekali bunga dan beragam jenisnya, tapi... apakah bunga bisa bicara?" Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku ketika melihat raut wajahnya saat mengatakan 'Apa bunga bisa bicara?', akhirnya aku tertawa lumayan keras, sementara si 'Dobe' Naruto itu semakin bingung. Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih padamu Naruto—karena berkatmu aku bisa tertawa seperti ini.

"Tentu saja bunga tak bisa bicara, baka!" kataku sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Baka? Kau memanggilku baka? Dasar teme! Yang membuatku bingung adalah 'bahasa bunga' itu! Apa maksudnya?!" Huh... sekarang aku harus menghindari hujan buatan yang dikeluarkan si dobe ini. Aku mengambil buku bersampul coklat yang tergeletak di sampingku, lalu berkata padanya, "Setiap bunga mempunyai arti dan makna tersendiri, hanya yang benar-benar mempelajarinya yang akan mengerti" kataku seraya memetik setangkai bunga_ daffodil _di dekatku.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, bunga hanya bunga kan?" dia berkata sambil menghampiriku. Aku mencium bunga _daffodil _itu, menghirup hawa segar di dalamnya.

"Sudah kubilang, setiap bunga memiliki makna berbeda... Kau tahu mengapa mawar selalu diartikan sebagai lambang cinta?" wajahnya bertambah bingung.

"Sudah tradisi, mungkin?" katanya sambil mengerutkan dahi.

"Tidak sepenuhnya karena itu... dan tak semua mawar adalah lambang cinta" kataku lirih, lalu meletakkan bunga _daffodil_ yang ku pegang di meja taman.

"Mawar merah berarti 'aku mencintaimu', mawar berwarna merah muda berarti kebahagiaan yang sempurna atau meminta kepercayaan, mawar putih berarti cinta abadi, mawar kuning berarti persahabatan ataupun selamat tinggal... dan masih banyak makna mawar lainnya, semua tergantung warna, bentuk, dan bagaimana mawar itu diberikan" aku menjelaskannya panjang lebar.

"Hei, kau ternyata hebat ya! Bisa mengigat semua hal itu! Aku juga ingin mengerti 'bahasa bunga'!" Kulihat matanya penuh semangat ketika mengatakan hal itu—membuatku terkejut karena selama ini tak ada yang mau mempelajari bahasa bunga.

"Kau harus membaca buku ini kalau kau ingin mempelajari 'bahasa bunga'!" Aku melempar buku yang sedang ku pegang ke arahnya, dia lalu menangkapnya tepat sebelum buku itu menyentuh wajahnya yang... indah itu? 'Hei Sasuke, kau baru bertemu dengannya beberapa menit yang lalu! Dan lagi dia itu laki-laki!' Seruku pada diriku sendiri, kurasa otakku sedang kacau.

"Buku apa ini?" katanya dengan wajah bingung (lagi).

"Itu daftar nama-nama bunga di taman ini sekaligus gambar, informasi, arti, dan makna dari bunga itu" Aku nerkata kepadanya seraya beranjak pergi dari taman itu.

"Buku ini kau yang buat?" terdengar teriakannya.

Aku menengok sebentar ke arahnya, "Hn..." jawabku singkat, lalu berkata lagi, "... Ini sudah sore dobe... apa kau tak mencari kakakmu?" kataku sedikit keras.

"Oh iya! Tunggu aku teme!" kulihat dia menghampiriku lalu berjalan menuju ke dalam rumah bersamaku. Dari jauh kulihat kakakku dan Deidara melambaikan tangannya, meminta kami berjalan lebih cepat.

~*~

"Sepertinya kalian sudah akrab" Kakakku berbicara ketika kami berada di ruang makan untuk memakan makan malam yang disiapkan pelayan di rumahku. Ternayta hari ini Deidara dan si dobe itu menginap di rumahku, tentu saja kakakku yang merencanakannya. Menanggapi yang dikatakan kakakku tadi, aku dan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Nanti malam kau tidur di kamar Sasuke saja ya, Naruto?" Apa? Dikamarku? Aku terbelakak mendengar apa yang dikatakan kakakku barusan. Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Kau tak keberatan kan, Sasuke?" kakakku melihat jke arahku, aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Sementara Deidara tidur di kamar tamu. Kenapa Naruto tak tidur sekamar dengan kakakknya saja? 'Untuk membuat kalian lebih akrab' Kakakku memberikan alasannya ketika aku menanyakannya.

Masalahnya adalah, aku tak pernah membagi kamarku dengan orang lain—dan sekamar dengan Naruto mungkin sedikit sulit untukku. Huh...

~*~

"Wah... kamarmu luas sekali Sasuke," Naruto memandang kamarku dari sudut ke sudut. Kamarku memang cukup luas.

'Yah... inilah kamarku," ujarku seraya menutup pintu.

"Katanya kau suka bunga? Lalu kenapa di kamarmu tak ada unsur bunga sama sekali?" katanya lagi.

"Aku menyukai bunga bukan seperti anak perempuan, aku tetap lelaki—dan tak lucu jika kamarku di cat warna-warni atau penuh dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan bunga," 'Dasar bodoh!' pikirku.

"Kau hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakakmu saja?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak, ditambah dengan 3 pelayan yang mengurus rumah ini" jawabku.

"Kemana orang tuamu?"

Orang tua... orang tuaku... "Sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu," jawabku lirih. Pertanyaan Naruto tadi sebenarnya sangat menggangguku.

Terlihat raut iba di wajahnya ketika aku mengatakan hal itu. "Maaf" hanya satu kalimat yang terucap di bibirnya. Hal yang belum pernah kudengar selama aku mengenal seorang Naruto yang berisik beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sudahlah... tak apa, aku mau mencari udara segar dulu," Aku meninggalkannya sendirian di kamarku.

Sepanjang jalan aku berpikir, ada sesutu di dalam diri si dobe itu, sesuatu yang membuatku... menyukainya? Tidak Sasuke, lagi-lagi kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak. 'Aku normal' aku menekankan hal itu di benakku, memblokade pikiran-pikiran aneh yang sedari tadi memasukki pikiranku.

Aku bemaksud pergi ke ruang tengah, mungkin secangkir teh atau kopi bisa sedikit menghilangkan nama Naruto di kepalaku. Tapi yang terlihat di ruang tengah sangat mengejutkanku. Mungkin aku akan berteriak jika aku seorang wanita.

End of Sasuke's POV

~*~

"Ita-kun, bagaimana rencana kita?" Deidara berbicara, dirinya duduk dekat sekali dengan Itachi di ruang tengah.

"Tentu saja berhasil, Dei. Adikku sudah lebih baik sekarang," Itachi lalu membelai rambut panjang Deidara dengan sayang, tak lagi menyembunyikan rahasia yang sudah 2 tahun mereka tutupi. Andai saja mereka tahu ada yang sedang memperhatikan mereka saat ini...

~*~

'Apa yang tadi kulihat?' Sasuke berkata dalam hati. Pemandangan itu, otaknya pun tak bisa mencerna dengan jelas gambaran-gambaran yang dilihat matanya tadi. Kakaknya... dengan Deidara...

"Sasuke! Sedang apa kau?!" sebuah suara terdengar, sukses membuat jantung Sasuke hampir terlempar dari tempatnya. Sasuke menengok ke arah suara itu, bersiap mengeluarkan amarahnya kepada orang yang mengagetkannya itu. Tapi, begitu melihat siapa yang mengagetkannya, dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ada apa dobe?" Sasuke berusaha menyamarkan keterkejutannya sebaik mungkin.

"Kau sedang apa teme? Mengintip begitu? Memangnya ada apa sih?" Naruto memanjangkan lehernya, berusaha melihat apa yang ada di balik bahu Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha menghalangi Naruto, tapi apa daya—Naruto sudah terlanjur melihat semuanya.

"Kakak..."

To Be Continued

* * *

R&R?


	2. Chapter 2

A Naruto fic by:

Ame no Suzushii

"Kyoudo no Hana"

.

.

Summary :

© Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romantic/General (ganti genre)

Warning : Shonen Ai, OOC, AU, gaje, R&R

A/N : Terima kasih atas respon positifnya buat fic gaje saia ini!! Sampe-sampe ada author favorit saia yang ikut nge-ripiu!! Makasih Megu-san! Saia akan berusaha mengatasi miss typo dengan sebaik mungkin! Sankyuu!

Teruslah kasih kritik + saran buat saia!

* * *

Chapter 1 :

_Naruto memanjangkan lehernya, berusaha melihat apa yang ada di balik bahu Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha menghalangi Naruto, tapi apa daya—Naruto sudah terlanjur melihat semuanya._

"_Kakak..."_

**And the story for chapter 2 begin :**

Naruto hampir saja berteriak kalau saja Sasuke tak membekap mulutnya. Sasuke tak mau kalau kakaknya yang sedang 'berbagi kasih sayang' dengan Deidara itu mengamuk karena tahu dirinya sedang diintai sejak tadi.

"Diam dobe! Jangan berteriak!" Sasuke berbisik, mencoba memperingatkan Naruto dengan sepelan mungkin.

"Hmmph...Hmmph" Naruto meronta, mencoba melepaskan bekapan tangan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah berjalan tanpa melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Naruto, setelah mereka berjalan lumayan jauh dari ruang tengah—barulah Sasuke melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa-apaan kau teme?! Kenapa tak dilepaskan sejak tadi?!" Naruto mengamuk, punggung tangannya terus mengusap-ngusap mulutnya sendiri, bekas tangan Sasuke lumayan menyebabkan mulutnya terasa nyeri.

"Kau bisa membahayakan kita berdua baka!" Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto pelan.

"Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan mereka sih?" Naruto menengok ke arah ruang tengah.

"Mana kutahu!" Sasuke bergumam kesal.

~*~

Deidara sedikit beranjak dari posisinya duduk, menyebabkan Itachi sedikit kaget. "Ada apa, Dei?" Itachi bertanya dengan raut wajah heran.

"Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang tadi aku mendengar suara Naruto?" Deidara menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba mencari asal suara yang tadi di dengarnya.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja," Itachi mengatakan hal itu tepat di telinga Deidara, membuat Deidara sedikit merinding.

"I…Ita-kun…" Deidara sedikit menghindar dari Itachi, tapi Itachi menahan pinggangnya dengan lembut.

"Mau kemana Dei-chan?" Itachi menarik Deidara menuju ke arahnya.

Dan bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi selanjutnya…

~*~

"Kita kembali ke kamar saja dobe" Sasuke menarik Naruto, tak mau lagi memikirkan kelakuan kakaknya tadi.

Sepanjang jalan Sasuke terus memegang tangan Naruto sembari mempercepat langkahnya. Sementara pikiran Naruto masih tertumpu kepada perbuatan kakaknya tadi.

"Te… teme, apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan tadi?" Naruto berkata dengan bingung, sementara Sasuke terus berjalan.

"A… aku juga tak tahu! Kalau aku tahu pasti aku tak akan bingung seperti ini!" Sasuke sedikit berteriak. Dia merasa bingung. Selain dikarenakan permasalahan kakaknya tadi, genggaman tangan Naruto membuatnya gila, kehangatannya menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Selanjutnya Sasuke memilih untuk melepaskan genggaman Naruto dan melawan otaknya yang terus memikirkan hal-hal yang diluar logika.

Naruto yang heran dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba melepaskan tangannya kemudian bertanya lagi, "Apa mungkin mereka… " Naruto berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataanya, "… berpacaran?"

Sasuke seakan tertohok mendengar kalimat dan kemungkinan yang sejak tadi tak mau didengarnya. "Apa maksudmu dobe?" Sasuke berusaha tidak bertingkah konyol, pandangannya tertuju tajam ke mata Naruto, membuat Naruto sedikit bergidik.

"Berpacaran… layaknya pria dan wanita, teme! Masa kau tak mengerti teme!" Naruto sedikit panas dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba bodoh.

"Tapi mereka laki-laki dobe!" sahut Sasuke tak kalah panas.

Akhirnya sepanjang jalan mereka hanya berdebat seru, yang satu tetap yakin kalau ada hubungan khusus antara Deidara dan Itachi, dan yang satunya tetap berprinsip kalau sesama laki-laki tak mungkin berpacaran.

Kita biarkan dulu mereka berdebat dengan tenang, sementara kita beralih ke tokoh kita yang lain, Itachi dan Deidara. Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang?

"I… Ita-kun, he-hentikan,"

"Santai saja Dei-chan,"

Sebaiknya kita juga tak menggangu kedua tokoh ini kalau tak mau Itachi membunuh kita di tiang gantungan…

~#~

Sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama diam, lelah dengan pertengkaran mereka tadi. Kalaupun salah satu sangkaan mereka benar, itu tak akan menguntungkan mereka.

"Sudahlah dobe, aku lelah, kita tidur saja," Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya teme! Aku juga lelah, aku ganti baju dulu," Naruto berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, setelah sebelumnya mengaduk-ngaduk isi kopernya untuk mengambil piyamanya.

Sementara Sasuke malah berdiri termenung di tengah kamarnya—berperang dengan batinnya sendiri.

'Dobe, kau sudah membuatku gila' Sasuke berkata dalam hati. Memang benar, Naruto telah membuat Uchiha yang satu ini stress memikirkan dirinya normal atau tidak.

~*~

Naruto sekarang sudah terlelap, wajahnya yang damai saat tidur membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri. Uchiha Sasuke ini memang lumayan susah untuk tertidur lelap. Insomnia ringan menurut pemeriksaan dokter. Naruto mengenakan boxer oranye dan kaus oranye juga. Apakah Naruto memang menyukai semua benda berwarna oranye? Kita tak tahu. Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang.

Bukannya naik ke ranjang dan mencoba tidur, Sasuke lebih senang bermondar-mandir ria di kamarnya. Pandangannya berkali-kali melihat ke arah Naruto, tapi setelah itu dia langsung berpaling dengan muka merah.

Sasuke lalu memilih untuk pergi mengambil segelas air di dapur, sedikit beristirahat stelah perang batinnya tadi.

Sasuke lalu berjalan santai menuju dapur, berharap tidak kembali menemukan kakaknya yang sedang 'berbuat' aneh ketika melewati ruang tengah. Setelah melewati ruang tengah dengan hati was-was Sasuke mendesah lega karena ruangan itu kosong. Sasuke lalu meneruskan perjalanannya ke dapur dengan hati yang tenang.

Setelah mengambil sebotol air dingin dari dalam kulkas besar yang ada di dapur, Sasuke langsung menuangkannya ke dalam gelas bening yang dipegangnya. Setelah hampir memenuhi gelas itu, Sasuke menghentikan tuangannya dan mengembalikan botol itu ke tempatnya semula.

Baru saja Sasuke merasa nyaman ketika air dingin yang melewati kerongkongannya, Sasuke mendengar langkah kaki di koridor. Bagus, tak bertemu kakaknya yang sedang berbuat aneh, Sasuke malah bertemu dengan hal tak jelas seperti ini. Sasuke hampir saja melemparkan gelas di tangannya sebagai antisipasi kalau itu hantu yang nyata, kalau saja sosok kakaknya tak muncul di pintu dapur. Kakaknya itu hanya memasang wajah heran melihat Sasuke yang seperti sedang melakukan kuda-kuda untuk berperang.

"Sedang apa kau malam-malam begini?" Itachi menghampiri Sasuke yang dengan santainya kembali melakukan ritual minumnya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Tak bisa tidur, jadi kesini," Sasuke berkata singkat, lalu meletakkan gelas di tangannya di meja makan.

"Sama kalau begitu—" Itachi tersenyum kecil, lalu melanjutkan, "—mau mengobrol sebentar?"

"Boleh," Sasuke lalu berjalan bersama kakaknya menuju balkon, tempat yang nyaman untuk mengobrol.

Sasuke lalu membiarkan kedua lengannya menopang tubuhnya ke pagar balkon—menghadap ke depan, sedangkan Itachi hanya berdiri sambil melipat tangan.

"Jadi... bagaimana kau dan Naruto?" Itachi membuka obrolan malam—mungkin tepatnya tengah malam itu.

"Apanya?" Sasuke berkata bingung.

"Kau sudah punya teman sekarang, ya kan?" Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke yang mencuat ke atas.

"Hn..." Sasuke merespon singkat. Lalu tiba-tiba pikirannya teringat akan sesuatu, "Kak, Naruto itu sekolah dimana?"

Itachi mengerutkan alis, "Mengapa memangnya? Kau mau berhenti dari _home schooling_?"

"Sudahlah, jawab saja dulu!" Sasuke berujar, padahal di hatinya dia berkata 'Benar sekali!'.

"Dia sekolah di Konoha Gakuen kalau tak salah," Itachi seperti mengingat-ngingat.

"Oh," Sasuke menjawab singkat. Matanya menatap lurus ke kebun bunga yang terlihat jelas dari atas sini.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" Itachi mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Sepertinya... aku ingin mencoba sekolah di sekolah umum," Sasuke berkata pelan.

Itachi seakan mendengar berita kalau kucing ingin berteman dengan tikus(1), "Apa?! Kau mau keluar dari pagar rumah ini?" Itachi meyakinkan diri.

"Ah, sudahlah! Itu hanya rencana!" Sasuke ingin sekali menjitak kakaknya saat itu.

Hening menyelimuti kedua kakak beradik itu sejenak. Itachi sudah bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya kalau saja Sasuke tak berbicara lagi.

"Ada hubungan apa antara kakak dan Deidara?" Sasuke bertanya polos. Dia sudah ingin menanyakan hal ini sejak tadi.

Itachi bagai tersambar petir. Bagaimana adiknya bisa tahu rahasia besarnya?!!!. Dengan dada berdebar karena takut ketahuan, Itachi berusaha bersikap seperti biasa, lalu bertanya, "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

"Jangan bohong, kak... tadi aku melihat kakak di ruang tengah sedang... yah, kakak tau sendiri kan... dan kakak melakukannya bersama Deidara," Sasuke menjelaskan sejujur-jujurnya.

"A...a, i...itu," Itachi tergagap. Hancurlah dirinya di hadapan adiknya sendiri.

"Jadi... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sasuke berkata santai. Matanya tertuju tajam ke mata Itachi, seakan menginterogasinya.

"Baiklah—" Itachi menyerah. Dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum berbicara lagi, "Aku dan Deidara... kami, berpacaran," Itachi mendesah pelan. 'Akhirnya ketahuan juga' pikirnya.

Sasuke pun terkejut dengan kenyataan itu. Tapi dia sudah bisa mengendalikan diri—hasil dari perang batin di kamarnya tadi. Ternyata Naruto benar.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Sasuke kembali menginterogasi kakaknya.

"2 tahun," Itachi merasa lega karena adiknya tak menganggapnya aneh.

"Apa alasan kakak memacarinya?" pertanyaan Sasuke menusuk tajam.

"Cinta tak mengenal gender, bukan?" Itachi mengingat-ngingat kalimat dari buku yang pernah dia baca.

"Alasan bagus," Sasuke seakan mendapat pencerahan dari perkataan Itachi tadi. Cinta tak mengenal gender.

"Bagaimana kalau aku jadi sepertimu?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Maksudmu?" Itachi bingung.

"Kurasa... aku sedang menyukai seseorang," Sasuke menerawang.

"Lalu?" Itachi tetap bingung.

"Dia... seorang laki-laki," Sasuke menunduk. Wajahnya memerah.

"App...ppa?!!!!" Itachi terbengong-bengong. Adiknya tertular ketidaknormalan dirinya.

"Jangan seperti itu, kak! Bukankah kakak bilang kalau cinta tak mengenal gender?" Sasuke merasa risih dengen respon kakaknya yang berlebihan.

"Iya... iya... kakak mengerti. Siapa orangnya?" Itachi memasang wajah penasaran.

"Naruto," Sasuke menatap kakaknya.

"Appppppp......pppppa?!!!!!!!" Itachi bertingkah lebih berlebihan daripada tadi.

"Kakak! Jangan berlebihan seperti itu!" sahut Sasuke kesal.

Tapi nampaknya Itachi tak mempedulikan protes Sasuke, "Jadi, apa yang membuat kau menyukainya?" Itachi bertanya heran. Dia ingat kalau adiknya dan Naruto baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu, bagaimana mungkin adiknya ini bisa menyukai Naruto secepat itu?

"Aku juga tak terlalu yakin... yang pasti—" Sasuke berpikir sebentar, "—dia itu sangat ceria, itu yang membuatnya menarik,"

"Kakak bisa mengerti maksudmu, jadi... apa masalahnya sekarang?" Itachi berlagak seperti kakak yang baik.

"Aku tak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri," jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke... kau ini bagaimana sih? Apa kau tak pernah membaca buku? Dimana ada rasa suke, pasti ada rasa sayang, dimana ada rasa sayang pasti ada rasa cinta, dan dimana ada—" Sasuke lalu memotong Itachi dan melanjutkan, "—dimana ada rasa cinta pasti ada rasa ingin memiliki,"

"Nah itu kau tahu! Kalau kau menyukainya, pasti ada rasa khusus di hatimu kan?" Itachi menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke semakin merasa yakin dan percaya diri karena perkataan kakaknya (lagi).

"Kak..."

"Apa?" Itachi menjawab.

Sasuke berbalik, "Daftarkan aku di Konoha Gakuen,"

Itachi tersenyum penuh arti, adiknya sudah 'normal' sekarang, "Baiklah, nanti kalau sudah beres akan kakak beritahu,"

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih," katanya tulus.

"Tak apa... perubahanmu itu malah membuatku bahagia," tutur Itachi.

"Aku kembali ke kamar dulu," Sasuke tersenyum sebentar ke arah kakaknya lalu melangkah.

Itachi tetap tersenyum. Adiknya ini... yang selama 4 tahun mengurung diri di rumah, bisa berubah dengan waktu secepat itu.

"Kak..." tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik dan memanggil Itachi.

"Ada apa?" Itachi memandang adiknya bingung.

"Jangan lupa belikan pupuk untuk tanaman-tanamanku besok,"

Itachi tertawa, "Iya... kakak akan belikan,"

"Terima kasih," Sasuke lalu berbalik ke arah koridor.

'Besok aku harus ke florist lagi, ditambah harus mengurus pendaftaran Sasuke di Konoha Gakuen, betapa sibuknya aku...' Itachi merenungi nasibnya, tapi sekali lagi—karena ini demi adiknya, dia akan melakukan semua hal itu...

TBC

* * *

1) Kucing kan selalu bemusuhan dengan tikus... mengerti maksud saia?

R&R?


	3. Chapter 3

A Naruto fic by:

Ame no Suzushii

"Kyoudo no Hana"

.

.

Summary :

© Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romantic/General (ganti genre)

Warning : Shonen Ai, OOC, AU, gaje, R&R

A/N : Chapter 3 apdet!!! *treak-treak pake toa* minna-san… maaf kalau apdetnya lama!!! Setelah beberapa kali kena writer block dan dihalangi oleh kesibukan-kesibukandi sekolah, akhirnya chapter 3 jadi juga!!! Terima kasih buat yang udah review chapter 2 kemaren!!! Semoga gak bosen untuk mereview chapter 3 juga!!! Sankyuu^^!

Chapter 2 :

'_Besok aku harus ke florist lagi, ditambah harus mengurus pendaftaran __Sasuke di Konoha Gakuen, betapa sibuknya aku...' Itachi merenungi nasibnya, tapi sekali lagi—karena ini demi adiknya, dia akan melakukan semua hal itu..._

**And the story for chapter ****3 begin :**

"Naruto... bangun... Naruto..." Sasuke berusaha membangunkan orang di sebelahnya. Sejak pembantunya membangunkan Sasuke dan menyuruh mereka sarapan 10 menit yang lalu, Sasuke berusaha membangunkan Naruto, tapi hasilnya nihil. Dobenya itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Seperti tak benyawa.

"Naruto!! Bangun!!!" Sasuke berteriak tepat di telinga Naruto. Hampir saja Sasuke marah karena putus asa, tapi tiba-tiba Naruto memberikan respon, meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Hngg..." respon Naruto.

'Si dobe ini...' pikir Sasuke, kesabarannya sudah mencapai puncak, "Naruto!!! Cepat bangun! Sudah waktunya sarapan!" Sasuke berusaha menahan kekesalannya sekuat mungkin.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hah? Sarapan? Oke, aku bangun!" Naruto langsung terbangun begitu mendengar kata 'Sarapan', dengan semangat yang melebihi semangat tentara yang akan maju ke medan perang, Naruto berlari menuju kamar mandi dan sebentar kemudian berlari ke arah pintu kamar Sasuke setelah sebelumnya mencuci muka terlebih dahulu. Naruto lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih terkaget-kaget dan terbengong-bengong akibat 'semangat' Naruto tadi.

"Ayo teme! Kita sarapan!" Naruto tersenyum cerah pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke seketika melupakan segala kekonyolan yang tadi terjadi.

~*~

"Kami pulang dulu ya!! Terima kasih!' Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Itachi dan Sasuke yang berdiri mengantarkan tamu spesial mereka ke depan pintu. Itachi dan Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Deidara dan Naruto.

"Ayo masuk," Itachi berkata pelan pada Ssuke, yang hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan anggukan.

"Sebentar lagi kau harus menemui Orochimaru-sensei untuk memberitahunya kalau kau mau berhenti _home schooling_, meskipun tadi malam kakak sudah memberitahukannya pada Kabuto lewat telepon," Itachi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Sasuke bersorak dalam hati. Bersyukur karena akhirnya dia lepas dari guru pedofil itu. Kesenangannya itu hanya ditutupi oleh seringai licik.

"Kak..." Sasuke sedikit mendesis memanggil kakaknya, membuat kakaknya sedikit mengernyit ngeri.

"Apa?" Itachi merasakan tubuhnya merinding.

"Jangan lupa ke FLORIST," tekan Sasuke pada kata terakhir.

"Iya, kakak tak kan lupa," Itachi mendesah lega karena yang ditanyakan Sasuke bukanlah yang aneh-aneh seperti tentang hubungannya dan Deidara.

"Dan jangan salah beli lagi," sahut Sasuke sembari melangkah ke dalam kamarnya yang sudah ada di dean mata.

"OK!" Itachi menjawab dengan spontan, tak tahu kalau sebenarnya jawaban itu tak akan terdengar oleh Sasuke... sungguh kasihan...

Itachi ingat, waktu itu Sasuke menyuruhnya membeli pupuk seperti biasa. Dalam perjalanannya ke kantor, Itachi mampir sebentar ke florist langganannya untuk membeli pesanan Sasuke. Sebenarnya Itachi sedikit bingung pada adiknya, mengapa dirinya yang seorang presiden direktur perusahaan yang super-terkenal, disuruh membeli pupuk dengan mudahnya? Kenapa tidak minta para pembantu di rumah saja yang membelinya? Jawabannya hanya satu... Sasuke sangat suka 'menyiksa' kakaknya. Masalah baru terjadi setelahnya. Itachi masuk ke dalam florist dengan keadaan normal, melihat-lihat barang-barang yang dijual dengan maksud berbasa-basi. Akhirnya dia sampai di bagian 'Pupuk dan Pembasmi Hama'. Itachi sudah melihat bungkusan pupuk dengan jelas, jelas sekali. Tapi, ketika akan mengambilnya, disaat jemarinya sedikit lagi akan menyentuh kemasan itu... sesuatu menggangu penglihatnya. Itachi sangat mengingat 'sesuatu' yang ternyata seseorang itu, sosok yang sangat indah. Deidara pun sepertinya sedikit kalah dari sosok itu. Akhirnya, disebabkan oleh sosok yang waktu itu baru memasuki florist, Itachi malah mengambil dan membeli barang yang salah. Dan Itachi hanya merana mendengarkan omelan-omelan Sasuke selama beberapa hari kemudian karena banyak tumbuhan di taman mengering dan layu. Itachi memang salah, dan baru menyadari beberapa waktu kemudian, kalau yang dibelinya adalah... pembasmi hama.

~*~

Sasuke tersenyum-senyum kecil di kamarnya... dia tak sabar melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto ketika dirinya masuk ke Konoha gakuen nanti. Suara berisik pagar depan rumahnya membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, sedan mewah berwarna hitam memasuki pelataran rumah mewah keluarga Uchiha.

Sasuke membuka tirai biru tua yang menghiasi jendela kamarnya, mencoba melihat siapa yang datang. Ia tahu Itachi tak mungkin datang sepagi ini.

Ketika melihat sedan hitam yang sudah dia kenal betul, prasaannya mulai menjadi tidak enak... Sasuke tahu orang-orang yang berada di sedan itu selalu memberikan perasaan tak enak pada Sasuke bahkan Itachi setiap kali mereka datang.

Madara dan Obito...

Sasuke segera menyiapkan diri sebaik mungkin. Dirinya tak mau dikritik terus-terusan setiap kali Madara dan Obito datang.

Madara dan Obito?

Apakah perlu diceritakan?

Baiklah... sebenarnya, inti dari semuanya adalah Madara. Obito hanyalah seorang pecundang—menurut Sasuke, yang selalu menuruti segala perintah Madara. Madara adalah kakek dari Sasuke dan Itachi, tunggu... berarti umurnya lebih dari 55 tahun? Sudah menjadi pertanyaan di benak kita masing-masing, mengapa Madara bisa hidup lebih dari 55 tahun? Tak ada yang tahu.

Madara adalah pendiri Uchiha Corp, semua orang tahu itu. Seorang kakek tua yang dulunya hanya seorang pemuda miskin. Sekarang menjadi seorang milyuner terkenal di Jepang, bahkan di dunia internasional. Sekarang, setiap bulan, Madara selalu datang untuk mengontrol kerja Uchiha Corp. Intinya, Madara masih belum sepenuhnya mempercayakan Uchiha Corp yang sudah dia bangun dengan susah payah pada Itachi.

Sasuke bergegas pergi ke luar kamar setelah seorang pelayan memberitahunya kalau Madara ingin bertemu dengannya.

Sasuke akhirnya duduk di ruang tamu bernuansa mewah itu. Sasuke tak pernah merasa setakut itu duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sasuke kadang heran bagaimana ayahnya tahan menghabiskan masa kecilnya bersama orang se-otoriter ini.

"Dimana Itachi?" suara dingin Madara memecah keheningan.

"Kakak sedang pergi ke gedung utama Uchiha Corp," Sasuke menjawab jujur.

"Apakah dia benar-benar bekerja di sana?" suara Madara sedikit membuat Sasuke naik darah.

"Tentu saja... sebenarnya apa maksud kakek?"

"Kudengar dia sedang dekat dengan seseorang yang bekerja di Uchiha Corp," Madara menjawab dengan nada yakin.

Sasuke terkesiap, bagaimana kalau kakeknya tahu kalau Itachi sedang dekat dengan seorang... laki-laki? Sasuke yakin kakeknya ini tak akan senang, "Aku tak pernah mendengar bahkan melihat kakak sedang dekat dengan seseorang,"

"Baguslah kalau memang begitu... aku tak akan mengizinkan Itachi berpacaran dengan karyawan biasa," Madara berbicara dengan angkuh.

"Terserah kakek kalau begitu," Sasuke sungguh ingin segera menyudahi pembicaraan tidak penting itu.

"Kuharap dia tak melakukan hal yang tak pantas karena dia adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan," suara dingin Madara kembali menyeruak.

"Kakak tak akan berbuat seperti itu, aku yakin!" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya—mencoba menahan emosinya. Pandangannya menatap tajam orang di depannya.

"Tentu saja itu harus... bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Aku memutuskan berhenti _home schooling _dan bersekolah di sekolah umum," Sasuke menceritakan niatnya.

"Terserah padamu, meskipun sebenarnya aku lebih suka kau sekolah melalui _home schooling_,"

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin," suara Sasuke sedikit tertahan. Dirinya tak akan memaafkan kakeknya kalau kakek tua bangka itu melarangnya sekolah di Konoha Gakuen.

Madara bangkit dari duduknya dengan dibantu oleh Obito, "Aku pergi dulu. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu Itachi, tapi hanya kau yang ada di rumah"

Dalam hati Sasuke, dia bersorak gembira, "Akan kuantar sampai pintu depan, kakek,"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju pintu depan kediaman Uchiha. Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu oak dan diukir dengan lambang kipas—lambang keluarga Uchiha pun membuka.

"Ingat Sasuke, sebagai Uchiha kita harus menjaga kehormatan klan kita!" gumam Madara sebelum akhirnya memasuki mobil mewahnya yang sudah dibukakan oleh Obito.

'Whatever, as your wish... i don't care' seru Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke lalu menutup pintu besar itu dan berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga.

Dalam ruang keluarga, Sasuke segera mengambil telepon tanpa kabel di meja kecil disamping sofa dan menekan nomor ponsel kakaknya. Sasuke tak pernah dan tak tertarik untuk mempunyai ponsel.

Seteleh menunggu beberapa saat, telepon pun diangkat dari seberang.

"_Moshi__ moshi? Sasuke? Ada apa?"_

"_Kakek tadi datang ke rumah, dia mencarimu,"_

"_Oh ya?! Lalu apa saja yang dikatakannya?"_

"_Dia mendengar kabar kalau kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang,"_

"_Apa?!! Apakah dia tahu soal Deidara?"_

"_Aku tak tahu pasti... tapi sepertinya belum,"_

"_Bisa gawat kalau semuanya terbongkar,"_

"_Makanya jaga sikap kalau sedang berdua dengan Deidara,"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Seperti kemarin saja... tiba-tiba kau melekukan hal seperti itu di ruang tengah!"_

"_Ah! Soal hal itu... tak usah dibahas lagi! Kau ini!"_

"_Terserahlah... kau sudah daftarkan aku belum?"_

"_Aku sedang menuju Konoha Gakuen sekarang..."_

"_Pupuk?"_

"_Sudah kubeli... dan kali ini tidak salah, aku sudah memeriksa merknya sampai 3 kali!"_

"_Arigatou..."_

"_Dateshimasite..."_

Dan telepon pun terputus.

Sasuke sedikit berpikir. Bagaimana kalau nanti kakeknya mengetahui hubungan Itachi dan Deidara? Semuanya akan kacau, itu pasti. Kakeknya adalah tipe orang yang mau melakukan apa saja demi kehormatan dan kekuasaan. Itulah yang menyebabkan Uchiha Corp berkembang sampai sejauh ini. Apalagi kalu kakeknya sampai tahu kalau dirinya sama tidak normalnya dengan kakaknya.

Sasuke kemudian teringat sesuatu. Dia harus bertemu dengan Orochimaru. Guru aneh itu bisa mengamuk kalau Sasuke berhenti _home schooling _tanpa bertemu dengan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Morita, hubungi Orochimaru... bilang aku ingin bertemu dengannya!" Sasuke memerintah pelan pada pelayan wanita yang berdiri di dekatnya. Membuat pelayan itu sedikit terkejut.

"Ba—baik Sasuke-sama..." jawab pelayan itu sedikit gugup.

'Bye pedo-sensei!' teriak Sasuke dalam hati.

Merasa tak ada kerjaan, akhirnya Sasuke melangkah menuju taman, tempatnya menghabiskan waktu.

"Camellia, azalea, hibiscus" Sasuke menyebutkan nama-nama tmbuhan di tamannya yang sedang berbunga indah. Terlihat seperti pelangi.

"Lilac, mistletoe, dan—" Sasuke berhenti sejenak, mencoba mengingat nama tumbuhan berbunga di depannya, "—forsythia..."

Tumbuhannya lumayan tinggi, bunganya merimbun indah—dan berwarna kuning.

"Seperti Naruto..." gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Aku berharap padamu, Naruto... seperti juga forsythia yang berarti harapan" Sasuke tersenyum, mengingat bentuk forsythia dan keindahannya yang menyerupai Naruto.

"Harapanku agar terus bisa bersamamu,"

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Chapter 3 selesai!!! R&R ya!

SPECIAL THANKS TO :

-Para reader, reviewer yang sudah mengikuti fic ini dari dua chapter lalu. Sankyuu! Kalian adalah penyupport terbesar bagi saia!

-Teman sebangku saia, Amethyst Is Aphrodite, yang sebenarnya tak menyukai Shonen-ai, tapi mau membaca fic saia ini!!!

-Para teman-teman fb saia yang mau membaca fic saia! Terima kasih! Buat Ichi, Bby, Purin, dan teman-teman lain yang tak bisa saia sebutkan satu-persatu...

-Untuk lagu Yui-Love and Truth, D.A.I-Fukai Mori, t.a.t.u-Gomenasai, Nobodyknows +-Hero's come back... yang sudah menemani saia membuat chapter 3 ini...

Sankyuu^^!


	4. Chapter 4

A Naruto fic by:

Ame no Suzushii

"Kyoudo no Hana"

.

.

Summary : Sasuke menghela nafas. Kadang dia berpikir betapa mudahnya si Dobe itu membuatnya melakukan hal konyol seperti bersosialisasi dengan berbagai manusia dengan sifat berbeda. Sungguh bukan dirinya!

© Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romantic/General

Warning : Shonen Ai, OOC, AU, gaje, R&R

A/N : Chapter 4 apdet!!! Gomen kalau apdetnya lama… moga-moga gak pada bosen ripiu ya^^! Silahkan baca! R&R!!

* * *

Chapter 3 :

"_Aku berharap padamu , Naruto... seperti juga forsythia yang berarti harapan__," Sasuke tersenyum, mengingat bentuk forsythia dan keindahannya yang menyerupai Naruto._

"_Harapanku agar terus bisa bersamamu,"_

**And the story for chapter ****4 begin :**

"Silahkan masuk, Orochimaru-sensei," Sasuke membuat senyum palsu semanis mungkin pada pedofil di depannya ini.

Orochimaru pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu, matanya tak henti-henti menatap sosok remaja tampan di depannya ini, "Sasuke-kun, saya akan sangat kecewa kalau kau benar-benar ingin berhenti _home schooling_, jadi... apa itu benar?

"Saya sudah memutuskan akan sekolah di sekolah umum saja—" Sasuke berkata dengan yakin. Matanya menatap tajam Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tergagap seketika. Harapannya agar selalu bersama pemuda berfisik sempurna ini seakan sirna, "Kenapa? Apa cara mengajar saya kurang baik?! Atau karena—"

"Tidak ada alasan apapun, sensei. Satu-satunya alasan hanyalah karena saya ingin bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak seumuran saya," Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Orochimaru.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... tapi, apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi, Sasuke-kun?" wajah Orochimaru mengerut sedih. Tiba-tiba saja dia berpindah ke samping Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut atas hal itu. Dia menggeser duduknya sebelum menjawab dengan sedikit tergagap, "M—mungkin saja, sensei..."

"Saya akan bahagia sekali kalau memang Sasuke-kun masih mau bertemu saya," ujar Orochimaru dengan sedikit berbisik. Membuat Sasuke berjengit jijik.

Kemudian telapak tangan Orochimaru mulai bergerak menuju telapak tangan putih Sasuke. Mencoba menyentuhnnya. Sedikit was-was, Sasuke menarik tangannya dan langsung berdiri, "Maaf sensei, tapi sebentar lagi saya harus mengurus kepindahan saya ke Konoha Gakuen. Dan sepertinya saya sudah mengatakan semua yang harus saya katakan pada anda," Sasuke sedikit berbohong.

"Saya mengerti... saya mohon diri dulu, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru sedikit mendesis sebal sembari bangun dari duduknya.

"Silahkan," Sasuke berdiri sambil mempersilahkan Orochimaru ke arah pintu keluar.

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke-kun," mata Orochimaru berlinang air mata—dan itu membuat Sasuke mengernyit jijik.

Setelah dipastikan Orochimaru pergi dari lingkungan rumah, Sasuke kembali memasuki rumahnya dan menutup pintu.

~*~

"Jadi, kau sudah boleh masuk sekolah mulai besok," Itachi memberitahu Sasuke ketika mereka sedang makan malam di ruang makan.

"Lalu seragamnya?" Sasuke menyahut sambil memilih-milih kue yang-tidak-terlalu-manis di meja makan itu.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Morita menaruh semua peralatan sekolahnya di kamarmu, sekaligus dengan seragamnya," Itachi berbicara sambil menatap bingung Sasuke yang sedari tadi belum menemukan makanan yang-tidak-terlalu-manis.

"Baiklah, nanti aku lihat.... lalu, aku dapat kelas apa?" Sasuke akhirnya menemukan kue yang pas di lidahnya yang anti-manis itu.

"Kelas 11-C," Itachi mencoba kue berwarna coklat yang dimakan Sasuke, alisnya mengernyit ketika dirasakannya kue berwarna itu lebih mengarah ke pahit daripada tidak manis.

"Lalu? Naruto bagaimana?" Sasuke berkata dengn tidak jelas, pipinya memerah.

Itachi berpikir sejenak sebelum mengerti pertanyaan Sasuke,"Oh... hmmph... tenang saja, kau sekelas dengannya kok," Itachi mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Ah... baguslah kalau begitu," pipi Sasuke semakin memerah. Sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak dari kursi dan melangkah ke kamarnya dengan pipi yang semerah tomat kesukaannya.

'Kadang-kadang adikku itu bisa jadi manis juga' Itachi berkata dalam hati sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu Itachi melanjutkan makan malamnya.

~*~

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya, menemukan bungkusan plastik bening dan tas sekolah berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan Konoha Gakuen. Sasuke membuka rekatan lem pada plastik itu—mengeluarkan seragam sekolahnya yang baru. Tidak ada yang spesial dengan seragam itu, hanya ada kemeja putih polos dengan lambang Konoha Gakuen pada kantung di sebelah dada kiri. Dan ada jas seragam berwarna hitam yang menjadi pelapis kemeja putih itu, tetap terdapat lambang Konoha Gakuen di sebelah dada kirinya.. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang hitam dari bahan yang bagus dan terdapat kantung di sebelah kiri dan kanannya. Dasinya berwarna hitam dan terdapat lambang Konoha Gakuen yang terbordir lagi di ujungnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kadang dia berpikir betapa mudahnya si Dobe itu membuatnya melakukan hal konyol seperti bersosialisasi dengan berbagai manusia dengan sifat berbeda. Sungguh bukan dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang memiliki harga diri tinggi! Tak semudah itu mengikuti jejak orang lain! Tapi kemudian Sasuke sadar, beginilah keadaan seorang remaja yang sedang menyukai seseorang. Tanah pun serasa coklat ketika kau sedang jatuh cinta! Setidaknya itu menurut buku filsafat yang pernah Sasuke baca dari buku filsafat milik kakaknya. Itu normal, jatuh cinta itu normal. Membuktikan kalau kita masih punya perasaan. Tak bisa dibilang normal sebenarnya, mengingat Sasuke mencintai sesama jenis. Tapi sekali lagi dia mengingat perkataan kakaknya—yang terkadang Sasuke ragukan perkataanya, kalau cinta itu tak mengenal gender!

Sasuke memasukan seragam itu ke lemari pakaiannya setelah sebelumya melipat seragam itu terlebih dahulu. Sasuke lalu mengambil tas hitamnya dan meletakkan tas itu di kursi meja belajarnya. Di bibirnya terbentuk sebuah senyuman kecil, 'Besok pasti akan menyenangkan' katanya dalam hati.

Setelah semuanya beres, Sasuke pergi ke kamar mandi, lalu mengganti bajunya dengan piyama berwarna biru lembut. Sasuke merebahkan diri di ranjangnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Berpikir apa yang akan terjadi besok. Merasa bosan, beberapa menit kemudian, dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju rak buku besar di kamarnya. Sasuke mengambil sebuah buku tentang Revolusi Prancis dan membawanya ke ranjang, membacanya sambil bersandar ke ujung ranjangnya.

Matanya terasa berat kemudian, setelah meletakan bukunya di lemari kecil disamping ranjangnya, Sasuke menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan membiarkan mimpi menghampirinya.

~*~

Suara keras sesuatu membangunkan Sasuke pagi itu. Suara keras yang berada di dekat telinganya. Jam beker.

Mata Sasuke membuka, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran. Matanya lalu beralih ke samping ranjangnya, memfokuskan diri pada beker berwarna silver yang membangunkan tidurnya—lalu mengambilnya, mematikan beker itu agar suaranya yang bising tak menggangu lagi.

'Sudah jam 6' Sasuke berkata dalam hati. Sepertinya dia harus membiasakan bangun pagi mulai hari ini. Ketika masih _home schooling, _dirinya bebas bangun sesiang apapun. Karena biasanya jam home schooling dimulai pada sore hari.

Sasuke menaruh kembali jam beker itu ke tempatnya.

Sasuke lalu bangkit dari ranjangnya, melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Tangannya menutup mulutnya ketika dirasakan rasa kantuk membuatnya menguap.

Setelah mandi, Sasuke membuka lemarinya, mencari seragam yang kemarin disimpannya. Lalu memakainya. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya lagi.

Setelah semuanya beres, Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya lalu menuju ruang makan. Disana Itachi sudah menunggu.

"Kenapa sudah bangun?" Sasuke berkata heran. Itachi memang selalu bangun siang.

"Aku ingin mengantarkan baka otoutouku di hari pertamanya ke sekolah!" Itachi tersenyum konyol.

Sasuke mengernyit, "Aku tak perlu diantar olehmu. Tinggal pakai supir saja kenapa sih?" Sasuke berkata dengan judes sembari mengambil tempa duduk di samping kakaknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, beberapa wanita berpakaian _maid _mengantarkan sarapan.

"Anikimu ini sudah berbaik hati Sasuke... harusnya kau merasa beruntung!" Itachi menyenggol Sasuke dengan sikutnya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, hanya memajukan bibirnya sedikit. Lalu memulai sarapannya. Tak mempedulikan Itachi yang terus mengganggunya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, Sasuke mengambil tasnya di kamarnya lalu kembali lagi ke bawah dimana Itachi sudah menunggunya.

"Sudah siap?" Itachi tersenyum.

"Hn..." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Mereka pun memasuki mobil Lamborghini hitam mengkilat milik Itachi yang sudah lama hanya terparkir di garasi. Tak banyak bicara, Sasuke segera memasuki mobil itu dan duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Kenapa mobil ini tak pernah kau pakai?" Sasuke bertanya, memandang kakaknya yang sedang memakai _seatbelt_.

Itachi tersenyum, lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Lalu melihat ke arah spion, membawa mobilnya keluar dari wilayah kediaman Uchiha, "Ini mobilku yang paling spesial, harus digunakan untuk hari yang spesial juga!"

Sasuke memerah, tak disangka kakaknya sepeduli ini padanya. "Kenapa mobil ini spesial?"

"Selain bentuknya yang unik, mobil ini hanya ada 7 unit di seluruh Jepang ini. Lagipula, aku mendapatkannya dengan cara yang sedikit lain," Itachi menjelaskan.

"Lain?" Sasuke berkata heran. Matanya memandang ke jendela, melihat pemandangan jalanan yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

"Aku berebut mobil ini dengan seorang anak perempuan," Itachi bercerita lagi.

"Memang ada anak perempuan yang menginginkan mobil yang modelnya seperti ini?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kakaknya.

"Aku juga heran... yang pasti—" Itachi memandang adiknya, "—mobil ini akan kuberikan padamu kalau kau berusia 17 tahun nanti!" Itachi tersenyum.

Mata Sasuke membulat, "Eh? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja... aku tahu kau suka dengan model mobil ini, jadi... cepat-cepatlah belajar menyetir mobil dengan benar!" Itachi mengacak rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil. Itachi is the best brother!

"Hm... kita sudah sampai!" Itachi menunjuk ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Sasuke melihat ke arah bangunan yang ditunjuk Itachi. Itu Konoha Gakuen. Bangunannya besar dan bertingkat. Disana tertulis nama "KONOHA GAKUEN" dengan huruf latin maupun kanji. Tampak murid-murid berseragam sedang berjalan menuju sekolah itu.

Itachi memakirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir yang paling pojok. Berusaha menyembunyikan mobilnya yang mencolok dari para murid, "Ayo turun," katanya.

Sasuke hanya menurut dan mengikuti Itachi, "Kita mau kemana?"

"Ruang kepala sekolah," Itachi berkata singkat.

Sasuke hanya mengikuti Itachi, kebanyakan murid sudah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing, 10 menit lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai.

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah ruangan besar. Itachi mengetuk pintu itu sesaat, lalu seorang gadis membukanya.

Itachi dan Sasuke malangkah masuk.

"Ah, jadi ini Sasuke ya?" seorang wanita yang duduk di balik meja bertuliskan "PRINCIPAL" menyambut mereka.

"Iya," Itachi duduk di depannya, lalu memberikan isyarat agar Sasuke mengikutinya duduk.

"Aku masih tak percaya keluarga Uchiha bersekolah disini," katanya wanita itu.

Itachi hanya tersenyum. Sasuke masih menatap bingung.

"Sebentar lagi waktunya masuk... kau akan masuk kelas 11-C seperti yang diminta oleh kakakmu," wanita itu berkata lagi.

Sasuke melirik ke arah papan nama di meja. Disana tertulis, "Ms. Tsunade". 'Nama orang ini Tsunade' pikir Sasuke.

"Ohayou," suara derak pintu terbuka dan suara berat lelaki terdengar.

"Kakashi, kami sudah menunggumu," Tsunade menyapa lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menutup pintu lalu berjalan ke arah Tsunade.

"Perkenalkan, ini Hatake Kakashi, dia adalah wali kelasmu... dia akan mengantarkanmu ke kelas," Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Hatake-sensei," Sasuke berdiri lalu membungkukan badan.

"Ah, tidak usah seperti itu, murid-murid biasa memanggilku Kakashi-sensei saja..." Kakashi tersenyum, tapi tak terlihat. Sasuke baru sadar kalau Kakashi-sensei ini memakai masker berwarna putih.

"Baiklah, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke mengulang.

"Baiklah Sasuke, ayo ikut aku ke kelas," Kakashi melangkah keluar.

Sasuke beranjak mengikutunya. Itachi memandang adiknya sambil tersenyum lalu berbisik, "Good luck," pada adiknya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke melangkah disamping Kakashi. Guru itu sungguh aneh.

"Baiklah Sasuke, ada beberapa hal yang harus kuberitahukan padamu," Kakashi berbicara.

Sasuke memandang Kakashi, mendengarkan.

"Kau harus mematuhi semua peraturan di sekolah ini. Jangan mencoba melanggarnya. Ada hukuman bagimu jika melangarnya meskipun kau seorang Uchiha," Kakashi menjelaskan.

Sasuke terdiam. Apakah pengaruh Uchiha begitu besar? "Baiklah," Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Mereka sampai di depan sebuah ruangan kelas. Di atasnya tertulis 11-C. 'Sudah sampai' pikir Sasuke.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, kalau kupanggil, kau boleh masuk," Kakashi berkata lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sasuke dapat mendengar suara Kakashi ketika mulai berbicara.

"OK anak-anak, hari ini kita mendapat murid baru," suara Kakashi terdengar.

"Siapa? Laki-laki atau perempuan?" suara riuh murid-murid terdengar.

"Dia... seorang pemuda,"

Terdengar suara kecewa dari para lelaki dan suara gembira dari para wanita.

"Masuklah," Kakashi menoleh kepadanya, menyuruhnya masuk.

Sasuke melangkah, setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas. Ok, this is began...

Sasuke berjalan menuju Kakashi, matanya menunduk, lalu dengan perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat para murid lelaki maupun wanita. Terlihat para wanita memperhatikan wajah lelaki tampan yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling, dia melihat anak blonde itu. Dia melihatnya! Duduk di barisan belakang! Tapi dia tampak tak memperhatikan murid baru yang baru datang ini.

"Perkenalkan dirimu," Kakashi berkata pelan.

"Namaku... Uchiha Sasuke..." Sasuke meperkenalkan dirinya.

Belum berselang beberapa detik, seorang pemuda blonde menoleh cepat ke depan kelas dan dengan suara keras dia berkata, "Sasuke?!!!"

To Be Continued

* * *

Chapter 4 selesai!!! R&R??

Gak bisa lebih panjang!!! Saia lagi kena WB... chapter 5 akan diupdate ecepatnya!!!

Special thanks to :

- Para reader dan reviewer yang udah baca dan terus ngikutin fanfiction ini sampe sekarang!!! I Love U!!!! *hug*

- Buat yang udah bersedia review setiap chapter... Thanks banget!! *sujud*


End file.
